The overall goal of the Cancer Control Program is to develop, test, and disseminate interventions designed to reduce the incidence, morbidity, and mortality of cancer. A total of 23 members are in the program with $2.55 million in annual direct funding from NIH (48% overall peer reviewed funding from NCI) and $4.1 peer reviewed funding. During the period 1996-1999, the program members published 163 manuscripts that have significantly contributed to national cancer control efforts. The specific aims of the program are to: a) test the efficacy of pharmacologic and behavioral interventions to reduce the incidence of cancer; b) examine ways to improve the use of validates early detection tests; c) explore molecular and genetic risk factors for cancer; and d) examine and develop interventions for issues cancer survivors face. To achieve the specific aims of the program, three foci of research have been established: prevention, early detection, and survivorship. Prevention research includes intermediate endpoints of cancer development, risk promoting behaviors and markers of risk in single and multi-center studies. In addition, health policy implications for prevention strategies are being examined. Early detection studies focus on unique populations of the region (e.g, African-Americans, Native Americans, elderly, low-income, rural) utilize multiple behavioral theories in developing interventions, and are community-based Research into survivorship issues includes appropriate health-related quality of life assessments, multi-center studies, and is guided by input from cancer survivors. In all areas, there is evidence of strong intra- and inter- programmatic collaboration. In addition, there is a Cancer Prevention Training Grant within the program that affords post-doctoral fellows the opportunity to work with leaders in the field of Cancer Control Research. These features have assisted in developing a strong research portfolio in cancer control that is making a unique and important contribution to cancer research. Over the next 5 years, the program will continue research in the established foci. In addition, program members will: 1) work with basic science program members to test promising chemoprevention compounds in prevention studies (e.g., soy and Vitamin D); 2) focus on ways to improve the use of early detection exams for colorectal cancer; and 3) develop and test interventions to ameliorate problems faced by long-term cancer survivors. New areas of growth will include genetics and program delivery (e.g., health services research). Surveillance and monitoring of cancer control efforts using existing databases will be further developed and used to assist in evaluating the effects of community-based research projects.